Hollow
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: She's been wandering in search of something. Kinda hard to figure out whats missing with no memories to give any hints. Will she able to figure out what it is before its too late?


Wandering... searching thats what she has been doing a lot of lately. She's been on this wandering quest for 3 months now. Logically she thinks she should just settle down at a village and move on with her life. Then she is reminded by the hollow emptiness in her chest and the need to feel complete. Her blank gaze over the horizon where the sky connected with the mountain she was debating to go over.

She placed a blonde strand of hair behind and continue her trek towards the forest her secound option. As she walked through the foilage her mind wander back to her last memory. The day she awoken.

«Flashback»

The sound of screams and excruciating pain shooting through her body. Only then did she found out that the screams were in fact coming from her. Before losing conscious one word ringed in her head, vessel.

Brown orbs shot open and the young girl jumped up in blind panic. Ignoring the pain shooting her limbs she instinctively looks for a weapon of defense. Her panic gaze land on a thick book on the bed stand next to the bed she was resting in. She hears foot steps outside the room she was residing in. She grabs the book and brings it over her head to launch it. She feels like this had been funny to somebody else but as quickly as that thought processed it disappeared.

The door finally open slowly revealing an old man. He stood at the doorway with a cane and a small smile on his face.

"Oh so you are finally awake. Didn't think such a cute girl would have such a fiery spirit," he waved his hand for her to lower her weapon of choice.

She took note of relax posture and small smile he held on his face. She slowly sat back down with the book still in had just in case. That is when the pain came back it shoot through her chest and she grimace. The old man took notice of her discomfort and poured something in a cup and handed it to her. After the pain dulled a bit she grabbed the cup and sniffed it.

"Its just water,child," he said with amusement.

Throwing caution in to the wind she drank and quenched the thrist she didn't notice she had. After getting a second helping she finally cleared her throat to ask,"Where am I?"

"You are at my lovely abode," he answered with a grin.

"Why? What happen?" She blankly stared at the jovial old man.

"I was hoping you can tell me what happen. You were pretty banged up when we found you off by the river."

"We?"

"Kitsu."

She heard click clacking coming from the same door the old man came from. She saw a muzzle push threw which belong to a fox-like dog. The animal made eye contact with her and began to growl which in turn made her reach for the big book growling back.

"Kitsu be nice. I told you she just a girl." The stern voice of the old man snapped her and the fox-like hound out of their stare down. The old man sighed and went back to their orginal conversation.

"Sorry child I never properly introduced myself. Draco Watson. You may call me Draco. What may your name be?" He asked curiously.

She stared blankly at the old man trying to give him an answer. Unfortunately nothing came to mind. If she try to think of anything before her awakening nothing came to mind. No name, no friends, no family, and no memories. Aside from that she just felt empty and emotionless.

She finally tuned back in to the real world," I have no idea who I am."

" Eh?"he was shocked,"Maybe you hit your head. Well what should we call you? Everyone needs a name"

She stared at the man contemplating her answer. She didn't want to be called girl for the rest of her life. She looked around the room to see if she can get a sign of what to call herself. She found nothing and finally looked down at the book in her hands. "Celestial Spirits and their Constellation"

"Celest." She said with a monotone voice.

Draco perked up at the name and hmmed to himself. Finally nodding his head in approval "That's a fine name you picked out Celest. How bout we let you rest a bit more. Healing can be draining we can talk more in the morning." He said wobbling out with Kitsu right behind him.

Just as he mention her wounds she felt the painful throb come back to her chest and soreness all over her limbs. She groan as she readjust herself under the covers and head to a dreamless sleep.

«Present»

It took her a month to fully recover and finally realize she had to find out why she felt so empty. With in that month she also figured out that she lived in a world with magic. She also found out that she was apart of the 90% that held no magic. Her emotional detachment didn't let having no magic upset her. She was quite fine without it.

"Hey girlie you shouldn't wander into the woods alone," a voice snapped her out of her thought process.

Celest looked at the 3 men with a calculating stare. They each held a magic weapon which was in her favor. Relinquish the weapons and you have useless humans. She jumped at the first male closest to her and kicked the weapon out of his hand. She drop to the floor and kick his feet from under him. The other two males were frozen shock for a second which was all she needed. She grabbed her last prey weapon a magic shotgun and flipped it over and swung at the next guys head. Effectively knocking him into next year. The last guy was not as easy and began to shoot at her. Between his panic and her speed his missed all his shots. He tried making a grab for her but she pulled a grappling move she saw some kids doing the in the last town. She gave her body some momentum jumped the last attacker weaved her legs around his head and arm. She brought the man down to the ground in a leg head lock. Pulling back on his arm until she heard a snap and the mans anguish cry. She untangle herself from the male shooting curses at her. She looked at her handy work and nodded in approval. She blankly looked at the man still wailing and lifted her leg kicking the man square in the face. Not caring if the kick killed him or knocked him out. As long as she got silence she didn't care how she did it.

See she was fine without magic. In fact since her awakening her hearing, sight, and smell had surpass that of normal human. Or was she always like that? She didn't know nor did she care. Her main goal was to find what she was missing at any cost. Little did she know that something was also searching for her.


End file.
